


无名5

by SUSU987



Category: Super M
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUSU987/pseuds/SUSU987
Summary: 只是突然看上了晋，想搞个宫斗





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 只是突然看上了晋，想搞个宫斗

1  
黄旭熙抽了竹筒里的竹签，两眼一扫，看着上面提句的“刑之竟如此隋文再传而失天下……”，他望向自己的老师，露出上下两排牙齿“嘿嘿……”……

今天是月会讲，李泰容看到老师朝自己和王上举起“通”字木牌后，吐了口气，行礼后走出这边，一眼就见到门外举着卷《大学衍义》跪在那儿大声诵读的黄旭熙，人显然是半昏睡状态——“喂。”他走过去轻轻唤了声。  
“王上爸爸，我错了，王上爸爸……”黄旭熙也是没看清人，赶紧叩首认错，再一抬头发现是李泰容，咋下舌头“哎，你怎么回事，站在这儿不出声的。”  
“我是过来看看十七位王子并二十三位伴读里唯一拿了‘不’字牌的人到底是哪位。”李泰容忍不住得笑意，“连最小弟弟好歹都是个‘粗’，黄旭熙你可真行。”  
“呀，怪我吗？上来就是这个玩意儿！”黄旭熙使劲儿甩了甩手里的书，“背《论语》我怎么不得拿个‘略’。”  
“你真有脸，还论语，干脆背童蒙算了。”  
“背童蒙我能拿‘通’。”黄旭熙得意地拍拍胸口。  
于是李泰容只能无奈去拍他头，末了再一背手“等下罚完了，来我宫里，小厨房给你做了上次说得好吃的那个点心。”  
“哥，你是我亲生哥哥了。”黄旭熙眨眨眼，然后望着李泰容离开的背影消失，才重新看回他手里苦逼的书本。

“怎么这时候你就不怕他们私下结党了？”另一边，宰相之孙李永钦摆弄着自己衣服下袍，显然是看到适才李泰容同黄旭熙亲近，这样同旁边人讲道。  
“有什么好怕的，泰容哥哥是能生育的水阴，旭熙根本就是外姓王子，倒是你，祖父是宰相，母亲家又手握兵权，我怕得要命。”  
“哈，你要真怕我倒好了，”李永钦点点李马克的鼻子，话音落下，“之前谁退了我的婚？！”  
“那是王上爸爸怕我公子爸爸和你家联姻过早，和我无关！你若愿意，等我三五年，我再去提婚。”李马克倒是毫不避讳，笑得天真。  
“等你三五年，我就真成笑柄了。算了，嫁给你也没有好处，哪怕将来你是世子，世子嫔也不是什么好差事。”李永钦故意夸张地翻翻眼珠。  
“就是说嘛，嫁我哪有做我哥哥好！”李马克一兜手搂住李永钦肩膀来回摇晃着，直到被对方嫌弃得大力拍开。

“咳……你们俩注意点儿，那么多人呢！”不知道黄旭熙什么时候走过来的，显然刚才的罚跪读书让他膝盖难受得很，走路都稍微瘸着，可即使这样也不忘打趣。  
“注意什么？刚才泰容哥哥和你讲了什么？你怎么不注意？”李永钦一步站到前面。  
“谁不知道你们有过婚约啊，马克不要你就是了。”黄旭熙仿佛故意气他。  
李永钦回头朝李马克笑，而后也没回头，直接抬脚去踩黄旭熙，黄旭熙下意识往后退，这才没有被踩到。李马克望着两个人，一会儿工夫已经追打出去，只留他一个人在原地。

不多久，是黄旭熙自己走回来，显然李永钦作为伴读，结束月会就直接回去家中，现在宫内只剩下他们这些王子，他嘴里还念念叨叨“真是，新鞋给我踩了好几脚。”  
李马克迎过去，笑着摇头“你们俩合得来。”  
“饶了我吧，”黄旭熙大力摆手，这样说着刚要走，又转身回来“你等下有事没？”  
“本来要去给公子爸爸请安的，但适才公子爸爸来人说不舒服就免了，所以现在没事儿了。”  
黄旭熙点点头“那跟我去泰容哥哥宫里吃点心吧，上次从大元带回来落花饼，他宫里厨房做出来了，好吃极了。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
李泰容在十五岁前，是一众朝臣看好的世子人选，直到志学年分阴阳水火，医官捧出玉匣“水阴”二字算是折了他一半前途，除非火阳相的王子都不成器，否则是再也轮不到他李泰容做世子。可李泰容似乎没怎么受影响，照样好好的跟老师学文成德，骑射技艺样样出彩，有嘴碎的小人道他是不死心自己将来坐不上王位，但也有人替他分辨，只是不想废了余生罢了。李泰容仿佛不在乎这些，从未说故意显示过，但也从不刻意低调显拙。时间久了，大家也习惯。

傍晚，人一直在偏堂，终于等着有宦官进来传“王子过来了。”他才站起身，发现不仅是黄旭熙，还带着李马克。两个人说说笑笑，见到他也没有拘谨，行了该行的礼，叫了哥哥之后，黄旭熙朝他伸手“点心点心。”  
李泰容用拳头轻轻捣了对方肩膀 “点心点心，你把吃的精力背背书。”  
“哥，你要是再跟王上爸爸一样说我，我就走了，”黄旭熙皱皱眉，但还是笑着拽了把李马克，“走，咱们里面坐。”显然和李泰容是非常熟络。

因为是小厨房做得东西，所以更加精致了些，比如眼前的落花糕，真的就雕出了梅花样子，摆着都好看，可惜黄旭熙一口一个，完全就是当普通点心吃了。李泰容只盯着他笑，等坐累了，靠到椅背上，仍然盯着对方。  
“哥，我脸上有好吃的吗？”黄旭熙也不抬头，自己给李马克加了块儿卷子，突然笑着问。  
李泰容咳嗽两声“我这些天没胃口，看你吃东西香，羡慕而已。”  
“那就多看两眼。”黄旭熙说着一下子往嘴里塞进两块儿春点，鼓得腮帮子都起来。  
李马克正在捧着茶碗喝水，冷不着见到这个怪样子，直接笑喷出一口水，不小心就湿了李泰容的肩膀衣服，人赶紧站起 “哥，不好意思，对不起……”  
李泰容按着桌子向下比划“没事儿没事儿。”，等着李马克重新坐好，自己才起身去后面换衣服。

“天不早了，等下哥哥回来，咱们也好走了。”李马克往窗户外瞧着。  
“嗯，泰容哥哥这里要早走半个时辰，宫门关得早，”黄旭熙放下手里的粥碗，“不如去你那边坐坐啊。”  
“我那边？算了吧，我还要温书呢。”李马克摆手。  
黄旭熙点点头，又忽然“嗯？”了声“马克，说起来我可从没在你宫里过过夜，你明明和我一样是个火阳的王子，却跟水阴的泰容哥哥一样，夜不留人呢。”  
“那是你就知道玩儿，在我这儿过夜非把闹得鸡犬不宁，我宫里安静，离着公子爸爸又近，别惹他不开心了。”  
“好好好，就你们知道进学……”黄旭熙说着手指忽然戳了李马克的脸，“不过马克要是水阴，我一定让家里提婚。”  
李马克飞快拍开的他手“你怎么不说你自己是水阴？不过是我也不要。”

“你们聊什么呢？”李泰容换了身淡色的衣服走出，比刚才显得更加清丽。  
李马克怕黄旭熙说话不顾及，自己抢先一步道“没什么，说起过几天的骑射会，旭熙说要折桂。”  
黄旭熙顺势拍拍胸口。  
李泰容笑了笑“那好，我们打个赌，看看谁赢好不好。”  
黄旭熙兴奋地站起身“好好好，咱们三个比试，末名要请一顿大的。”


	3. Chapter 3

3  
真的到了骑射那天，开始还是像往常一样，分红蓝两方普通得骑马射箭，各自队内比试，直到赢出最终，再上决赛场，比出最高位。黄旭熙终于扬眉吐气，一路碾压了各个王子和其他武班之子，然后在倒数第二场时候遇到了李泰容。  
黄旭熙掸了掸衣服上的灰土“哥哥，咱们谁也别让谁。”  
李泰容握着弓箭，微微一笑“嗯。”  
黄旭熙便挑挑嘴角，两腿用力一夹马肚直接飞上赛场——十靶九满，绝佳的技艺，引得坐席观赏的大臣们都喝彩出声。到了李泰容，前八箭也是极稳满靶，可九、十两箭似乎弦都没有拉好，全数偏出。  
“好可惜！”已经在蓝方赢出的李马克跺了跺脚，“泰容哥哥是累了吗。”  
“让了。”第一轮就淘汰的李永钦溜溜达达站在李马克旁边，随意笑着。  
“嗯？”李马克瞧着他，“我看没有啊。”  
“你看没有就没有，我骑射差得很，随口说说。”李永钦拍着李马克肩膀“你努力！赢了那小子。”  
可惜最后是黄旭熙赢了此次骑射，自己举着弓箭，高高兴兴跳下马“王上爸爸！”他虽是外姓，却也是按规矩如此称呼。  
王上笑着点头，可没有像往常一样立即赏赐，而是一转头“钟仁啊，你去试试吗？”

黄旭熙还有点儿不清楚发生什么，眼前的男人已经扔过来一把未开刃的短剑“殿下，学过这个吗？”  
黄旭熙瞧着对方，忽然笑出“这里就没有我没学过的东西，你是王上爸爸新迎的公子吗？等下不许哭……”

感觉没有过太久，黄旭熙躺在泥土地上，仰面朝天望过去。金钟仁弯着腰看着他，阳光背打，却还是能看清对方的面庞，一双眼睛格外美好，人如此笑着道“殿下，没有哭吧。”  
黄旭熙迅速爬起身“我是太久没用短剑了……来试试直接用拳怎么样？”  
金钟仁点点头“随便你。”，可这时候李泰容不知怎么就小跑过来，拉开黄旭熙“好了，王上爸爸乏了，比到这里吧。”

那个人回去了王上身边，一闪身去到内眷的棚内，再也看不到——黄旭熙踮起脚尖，似乎不死心还是找着那个叫金钟仁的男人。却是被李泰容抓住胳膊拉下来“王子也不能这么直视王上爸爸的。”黄旭熙只有轻轻叹口气，他看着刚刚到手的骑射会奖赏，却怎么也笑不出。  
“是我输了，等我请你和马克吃好的。”李泰容搂住他肩膀，使劲晃了晃。  
“王上爸爸又有新公子了……”黄旭熙出神一样眨着眼。  
“嗯？”李泰容看向他。  
“你说王上爸爸有那么多公子，真的就好吗？”  
李泰容赶紧去捂他的嘴，四周看了圈“黄旭熙你说话注意些，这不是在我或者你的宫内。”  
黄旭熙也察觉自己轻言，急忙低头，一会儿才笑着又抬脸“我就不会要那么多人。”  
“你有机会，自然也想多几个人陪伴的。”李泰容笑望着他。  
黄旭熙摇头“不用，只要我喜欢，一个人就足够了。”他说话时候好像又走了神，但外人看怎么都是直勾勾盯着李泰容，包括李泰容自己也急匆匆垂首，没有再接言。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
回到宫里，才发现自己的公子爸爸已经在等，李泰容急忙行礼。  
边伯贤让他起来——李泰容不是他亲生的，是之前有公子走了，领养过来。宫人私下都传这位高品的公子并不是水阴，所以不能生育，否则盛宠在身，岂能从未有孕。  
“康氏将军前几日于王上处，欲与你提婚，我就过来问问你。”  
李泰容手指死死攥着自己衣服，既不点头也不摇头。  
边伯贤望着他，末了，笑了笑“算了，还是在宫里陪我两年吧。”  
李泰容这才松口气般“听公子爸爸的。”  
“有心上人？”边伯贤却是一眼瞧破，直接问出。  
“没……没……”李泰容声音愈发小了下。  
“你比钟大家的马克大了四岁吧？可能真的等不了几年了。”边伯贤笑着让李泰容靠近自己坐下，自己抓起他的手轻轻摩挲“你瞧你公子爸爸我，是不是也有些年纪了？”  
“没，公子爸爸还跟以前一样……明艳照人。”  
“胡说八道了……”边伯贤拍了他的手背，“明艳照人这四个字从来不是用在我身上的，我不过就是长得舒服些。”他忽然转头，像是仔细审视着李泰容，“你和你亲生的爸爸倒是有几分像，浓墨重彩——幸好生在帝王家，否则免不了被扣上个祸水的罪名。”  
“行吧，”他说着站起身，“我也不久留了，不用礼数来送，早些休息就好。”

这样平淡安详的宫内生活一直到春末，忽得就有流民兵乱。有大臣建议亲征，以振士气，同时也检民间疾苦，偏偏这时候王上旧疾复发，只能让一位王子代替。虽然战功在身，对将来封世子是极大的砝码，可生死攸关，谁也不想如此冒险，特别是公子爸爸家稍微得势的两三位更加不肯。王上虽是不悦，可这种事也不便明说硬指，只在月中起了家宴，让所有可出征岁数的王子同自己的公子爸爸全数出席。但暗示几回，仍无回应，此刻李泰容见兄弟都不肯，就想不如自己出阵，抬眼却见着边伯贤朝自己无声地轻轻摇头，也只能坐回位置，见着王上开始慢慢动怒。  
“王上爸爸，旭熙愿意出征。”黄旭熙突然自己上前跪拜。  
王上点点头，又略蹙眉“可是吾儿始终为外姓。”——外姓王子都不算王上真正的孩子，不过就是外戚们寄养宫中，有人说为监视皇家，又有说为皇家人质，总之，虽称王子，却不正不顺。  
“让马克去吧，他虽然小，但也是王上的孩子，也该他出一份力了。”这时，听着一个人如此说道，是李马克的公子爸爸亲自开得口。  
李马克也即刻上前跪拜请求出征，王上这才略微安慰，挥手让他上前，亲自挂上一枚平安玉符。  
“那我陪马克一起吧。”黄旭熙这样大声道。  
王上看看他，终归同意“也好，你们年纪都小，彼此照应。”

这实在太过突然，幸好人多，也没谁发觉李泰容神情都变了几变。而待宫宴结束后一天，直接就抱病，连学都请了假。  
等老师走了，王子们也说笑着走出，李马克还在收拾东西，猛地有人拽住他。李马克回头，见李永钦望着自己，好像是生气，又好像有其他。  
“怎么了？”  
“你要出征？？”李永钦问得直接  
“嗯，是，过两天拜过先祖，就动身。”  
“你知道这次流民有多凶吗？我听舅舅说之前李仁洙大将军的儿子已经战死了。你去求你公子爸爸，他也是受宠的人，让公子爸爸提你跟王上求求情，不要去！”  
“将军之子都战死沙场，我是王上爸爸的孩子，怎能退却，”李马克笑着拍拍他“没事儿，不用担心。”  
“你真是什么都不懂不知道！！！”李永钦简直气急“外敌好说，主要是……”他话突然断于此，盯着进来拿东西的李泰容，长叹口气，撇下李马克自己跑走。  
“永钦怎么了？”李泰容头上还缠着治头风的药纱。  
“没，就是不想我出征……哥，你头痛好些了？”  
“嗯，出来透透气。”李泰容听见出征两个字，脸色又黯了黯，往西南角一处瞧去。  
“旭熙因为要同我一起，王上爸爸准他出宫回本家暂住两日了。”  
“嗯……”


	5. Chapter 5

5  
王子亲征，听上去颇为壮勇，但大多数时间并不会真的去往最残酷的战场，仅仅在最后方本营之中随其他将士指挥调度，特别像李马克和黄旭熙，年纪又小，更如同装饰一般。不过李马克是个做事认真的人，哪怕将领们不需要他具体做什么，自己也会小心谨慎留意着各个军情汇报，倒是黄旭熙常常策马一圈，心满意足“马克，外面可空敞了，比宫里马场大得多，有时间你也去骑马遛遛。”  
李马克只能笑“你当是出来游玩吗，快下来。”  
黄旭熙也不在意，其余人也是摸透了这位王子脾气，当他是个纨绔，更不关心。

到了月末，军报传来前方叛乱终于稍微平息，大家也都松了口气，有将领跟李马克说不如晚上稍兴军宴，一缓数日忧心。李马克自然应允。及至晚上，起了篝火，最开始还拘谨礼数，酒过三巡后，这些军士就放了开，各种市井粗话通通说出口，哪里还有两班子弟的样子。  
黄旭熙觉得有趣，自己端了酒碗靠住一处栓马桩，看着有人醉酒扮丑，笑得不行。不多久，李马克也坐过来，脸颊飞红，显然是被灌了不少酒水，说话都有些不利索了“来来……来……”自己端着碗往黄旭熙嘴边送。  
“行了行了行了，”黄旭熙挡了下，不禁笑出声“真该让宫里人都看看，他们这位稳重的王子现在什么样。”  
李马克吐吐舌头“我什么样子？”他突然贴近黄旭熙，“你那天说什么？我若不是个火阳，你要娶我？”火光昏暗，映照着两个人的影子斑斑驳驳铺散开。黄旭熙也没有多话，直接捏住对方下巴，如此亲吻了过去，他原以为李马克会闪开，说不定还能直接咬他，结果却只有个柔软的舌头任他纠缠，就像他这个人一样，温柔干净。  
黄旭熙顺势要将人推倒，那边却终归挣扎了下起身，人红着脸，看不出是酒醉还是其他“不行……”  
黄旭熙握了对方手腕不肯松开 “马克你跟我说，你到底……”  
他话没讲完，李马克却是猛地抽回手，眼睛睁大“你知道什么了吗！”  
黄旭熙有些茫然“什么？”  
“没什么……没什么……”李马克说着踉跄几步逃一样跑开。

“说好是亲征，怎么成了谈情说爱了？”一句话传来，黄旭熙立即转头，接着喊了声“将军大人。”手足无措站起身。  
李泰民倒是笑嘻嘻走过来“好歹也是王子，若是喜欢就提婚，万一做了什么事，回头我和王上也不好交代。”  
黄旭熙用脚来回划着地面泥土，难得羞臊“不是……不是的……”  
可李泰民却突然记起什么，摸摸头发“这个李马克，我记得是火阳相的王子啊……”  
“您说得没错。”黄旭熙咬咬嘴唇。  
李泰民看看他，又朝着李马克跑开的方向看了眼，回头拍拍黄旭熙的肩膀，笑笑走开……

这月下旬，前方战事已经大好，李泰民决定先送两位王子回王都。这段时间，也不知是不是那一晚的关系，李马克总有意无意回避和黄旭熙独处。这一回躲不过去，李马克却是直接骑马往前，黄旭熙也不愿意再这样尴尬，跟着过去并肩而行“怎么，以后不打算和我再相处了吗！”大声问道。  
李马克转头看他“什么！”  
“这样下去，我们以后什么也做不成了。”  
李马克沉默了会儿“和以前一样，做兄弟做朋友，行吗！”  
黄旭熙看过他，没有讲话，又是很长时间，才夹了马腹“行吧！”往前小奔而去。

而就这时，突然前面扬起一阵黄土，经验丰富的老兵们立刻觉得不妙，大吼着“有埋伏！！”可不待这边整理，已经是兵潮涌来，竟似敌军大队，气势汹汹杀过。  
黄旭熙大惊，顾不得其他，只回马去找李马克，可已经杀声满地，早就冲散，他只能扯着喉咙嘶喊李马克的名字，猝不及防被人扯拽下马，虽然黄旭熙也是骁勇，但毕竟是第一回经历真正生死，没有任何经验，一个翻身不及，腿已经被惊了的战马硬生生踩踏骨断，惨叫两声，晕死过去……


	6. Chapter 6

6  
人是被疼醒，黄旭熙睁了眼睛本能要动，立刻被两个人按住——“给你接腿，忍着点儿。”李泰民是戎装穿戴，站在临时的大帐之中，看随军医生给黄旭熙做治疗，然后人走过，叠了块儿方布递过去“咬着，别伤了舌头。”  
黄翔满头冷汗拒绝道“不用，没那么疼！”说着已经嘴唇泛白，手指也死扣住身下的草垫。  
“大将军，马克呢……”说话已经断断续续，但黄旭熙眼前只想问这一件事。  
李泰民看看他，轻轻道“王子没找到，若过几天敌军没有俘虏的消息，那就是摔下崖间了……”  
黄旭熙仿佛听不懂这几句话，张着嘴，奋力喘出粗气，也许是疼，又也许……不多时，军帐中传出惊人的哭声……

这些日子，黄旭熙一直昏昏沉沉，他的腿虽然接了起，但断续得发烧，人蜷缩在马车内，乍看就像一团肉块儿，毫无生气得被护送回了王都。大军还朝，虽然是得胜，可失了一位王子，喜庆的气氛冲散。王上虽然难过，但将领们还是要犒赏，特别是黄旭熙，又是王子，又负伤而归。可显然，他本人并不想参加任何所谓庆功宴，回宫后，就窝在自己屋中不肯出来。

“殿下，晚上王上设宴，不能不去啊。”宦官小心地劝着。  
“滚，都滚。”黄旭熙只这么回应，过了会儿，连骂人都没有了，死一样寂静。宦官们摇摇头，求助般望着不知何时来的李泰容，他此刻示意其他人都退下，人推门而入。

“我让你们滚！”一个枕头直飞而来，这边也不躲闪，稳稳被砸在身上。  
黄旭熙这才看到来的是谁，张张嘴，却没发声，晃晃身子又躺回床上。  
“腿还疼吗？”  
“疼。”  
“还有哪里疼。”李泰容说着话，捡了枕头走过去放好。  
“……哪里都疼……”黄旭熙喃喃着，“泰容哥，你别理我，让我自己待着……”  
李泰容坐到他的床边“马克如果在，知道你不去王上爸爸的设宴，你猜他会说什么。”  
“……说我不懂事。”黄旭熙脸朝着里面侧卧着，身体已经微微抖动。  
李泰容抬起手，想了想又放下“等着宴会结束了，我们偷偷地拿些他喜欢吃的点心，去外面找个地方送一下他吧。”  
黄旭熙慢慢扶着坐起来，上下牙咬着，全身发颤得点点头，不等李泰容起身，猛地扑进对方怀中，呜呜流泪“哥……哥……我真的好难过，好难过……”  
李泰容紧紧搂着他，一下下拍过这人的后背，自己也无声地哭出，急急擦掉眼泪，强作无事得继续安慰黄旭熙……

这是自打回王都，黄旭熙第一次公开在众人面前露面。他腿还没有完全好，需要扶根单拐，王上体谅，不让他上高台，行礼后在内眷处坐着。  
人抬眼往王上那边看，平日该是金钟大坐得左手位置空着——毕竟丧了王子，这位公子不出宴会也是自然。但如此来，只有右侧的边伯贤一个人坐在王上旁边，忽然格外醒目。

“怎么？伯贤哥好看啊？”  
很没有礼数，饶是黄旭熙都觉得不该，往旁边发声之人看去，同时斥道“这是什么话！”讲出口，恍惚觉得自己这句很像李马克的口气，人又萎靡不少。  
结果看和他隔着一张长桌而坐的男人，摇着手指压低声音“嘘，我不会跟你王上爸爸说。”正是那日和自己比试的叫金钟仁的男人。  
黄旭熙对他印象深刻，只毕竟内眷，哪怕自己是王子也不好多打听，没想今日这种场景下竟又碰到了，偏偏他又没了心情，耷拉眼皮，片刻才抬起脸“我只是想马克的公子爸爸此刻在自己宫内得多么伤心。”  
金钟仁望着他，听了这话也不再笑，一会儿道“你讲得对，等明天我去哥哥那边看一看，陪他多坐一会儿。”  
黄旭熙感觉到对方心情也沉哀下，急忙强打精神，挤出个笑“我以前没见过你，你是从哪里来得啊？”他原以为对方不会和自己讲话太多，怎么看都不是个随和亲近的气质，所以不过就是应付。可金钟仁却丝毫不介意般，真的把自己介绍了一通。弄得黄旭熙都笑出来“你是不是很久没和人说话了？”  
金钟仁愣了愣“你怎么知道，这里闷极了，我虽然入宫前就知道会无聊，却没想到是这么无聊。”  
黄旭熙听了，睁大眼睛“你也不怕我跟王上爸爸说？”  
金钟仁放了筷子“我自己都跟他说了无数回了。”  
黄旭熙一怔，而后笑出声“我真是服气。”  
金钟仁见他笑了，自己也跟着笑出来。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
这场宫宴没有太久，到了酒水时，王上说不宜，可见心中也对李马克的事情难过，边伯贤则直接劝道不如就此散去。王上点头，说了句委屈旭熙，就完全结束。

黄旭熙巴不得如此，行了礼，等其他人差不多散了，自己拄上单拐向外。李泰容应该是一直在小道等他，见了人，迎上去走几步忽然盯住“看上去你心情好了些。”  
“嗯……”黄旭熙想着刚才金钟仁和自己随意的聊天，的确纾解不少愁闷，但又不好直说，偏开话题，“我们去哪里？”  
“王宫内不让起明火，找处流水池，直接放下去给马克吧。”李泰容想得很周到，还带了十几盏莲花折出的纸座。他们趁着宫内宵禁前往后院池子赶去，黄旭熙捡着糕点慢慢放置，也没有任何话语，安安静静，直到看着一盏盏莲花小座缓缓沉入水中，他才喃喃道“你在那边也要开心。”  
李泰容手伸过来，碰了碰黄旭熙，想要抓住对方，可始终没有这样做。  
黄旭熙也没注意，转身“这个时间，泰容哥哥你得回宫了，我慢慢走着，你不用管我。”  
李泰容咬着嘴唇“我陪你好了。”  
“还是别坏了规矩，现在王上爸爸心情不好，惹到他，惩罚比平日要重。”  
李泰容点头，自己抽身朝另一边走去，可黄旭熙未走多远，李泰容忽然又折了回来——“还是陪你吧。”黄旭熙稍怔，也没再推脱。

这一来，果然是错过自己宫门关闭的时间。等着告别了黄旭熙，李泰容再回去，发现门口一队紫蓝扇，他就知道坏了，赶紧进去，看到边伯贤坐在内里正位上。人急忙进去“公子爸爸，您来了。”  
“跪下。”边伯贤轻轻一句，他是从不发火的人，李泰容从小到大，即便犯错，也顶多是念叨两句，绝无今天这样直接叫跪。  
“去哪儿了？”边伯贤不知怎么，真的与往日大不相同，总是和善笑意的他，现在仿佛换了人，冷得似冰，毫无感情问过。  
“刚才有些闷，去花园逛了逛，没想到错过时间。”李泰容直觉不能说去同黄旭熙一起祭奠李马克，临时编了句。  
没想到立马被戳破，边伯贤眼睛也不瞧他，望着宫门口，静静道“撒谎，”说着吩咐了旁边尚宫“把王子的奶父叫来，给我掌嘴。”  
李泰容当下俯首在地“公子爸爸，孩子错了，孩子不敢了。”  
“去哪儿了。”  
“我……”李泰容大口喘着气，战战兢兢，“我想念马克弟弟，去……去花园放了些点心。”  
“和谁？”  
“和……和……”  
“黄旭熙。”边伯贤替他说了这个人名  
“公子爸爸，孩子真的错了。”李泰容连着叩首。  
边伯贤却是没有再讲话，在李泰容的跪叩中，走了出去。

等着人去，下面宦官宫人急忙来搀扶李泰容，一个随身亲信小声道“从未见公子发怒，殿下到底怎么了。”  
李泰容摇摇头，疲惫不堪得往内寝过去。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
自打出征回来，黄旭熙一直懒懒散散，事出有因，老师们也不好多说，顶多实在看不下去时，用小棍敲敲这人肩膀，可对黄旭熙来说，这种警示屁用都没有的。他倒也没说整日愁眉苦脸，还是笑哈哈，可就算不熟悉的人也能感觉出经历此一场生死，这孩子眼睛中仿佛多了些什么，看不透摸不明。

这一天放了学，黄旭熙照往常一样向外走，一个小宦官跑过来，请安后轻声道“殿下，劳您跟我往后来一趟。”  
除了王上，这王宫内也没有什么黄旭熙害怕的人物，他也就无所谓得跟着去了。这是成一宫的侧花园，地方很偏，又没种什么奇花异草，所以平日基本无人来。此刻见着内里的回廊上坐着人，手里正玩着九连环解闷，身后只有一位宫人伺候，他听到动静抬起头，微微笑着“来这边。”  
黄旭熙稍呆了下，但马上躬身请安“公子爸爸。”  
边伯贤还是解着他的九连环“旭熙啊，这宫里好玩儿吗？”  
黄旭熙直起身体，有些不解“好玩儿？倒是还好。”  
“若你以后再也不能随意出宫，你愿意吗？”  
黄旭熙盯着边伯贤——这个人是王上身边最得宠的公子，按理说哪怕跋扈些也是应该，可宫人都说他脾气好，总是笑微微平易近人。但不知道为何，今天黄旭熙突然觉得边伯贤根本不是之前那个和善温和的男人了，虽然还是笑着还是淡言轻语，可……  
“怎么不说话？”边伯贤放了下九连环，解开了大半，也不知是累了还是不愿意玩儿了，剩下一环孤零零锁着。他清清嗓子，伺候的宫人即刻向后退出很远，只留下他和黄旭熙两个人。

“公子爸爸……”黄旭熙更加迷惑。  
“你知道朴公子和金家的王子前段时间接连出事吗？”  
“孩子一直在战场，没仔细打听过，但回宫后倒是耳闻。”  
“这宫里，像样的王子还有谁呢？”边伯贤声音极轻，“可惜泰容这孩子是水阴，否则宫内有我在，也不必费那么多事情了。”  
黄旭熙一时间反应不过。  
“你有出息，将来世子总会和你有关。”  
“公子爸爸，”黄旭熙听到这句，仿佛腾空被雷劈开炸醒，“您高看了，孩子是个外姓王子，本就……”  
“你是没资格的，但有泰容在，就可以了……”边伯贤起了身，“是他自己不出息，但也是你的福气了。”  
黄旭熙见边伯贤已经起身，似乎有要离开的样子，自己一步过去“公子爸爸！孩子不明白。”  
“聪明孩子……”边伯贤靠近他，轻拍肩膀，“回去好好琢磨，自然就明白了。”说完，宫人已经过来替他披上斗篷，人走出了花园……

足有半柱香时间，黄旭熙才从花园出来，走了几步后忽然扶住宫墙，捂着胸口开始干呕，然后慢慢直腰，难受得喘气。  
“黄旭熙……”蓦地有人喊了他名字，往回看，是李永钦在不远处，眯着眼睛瞧过来。  
黄旭熙立即恢复平时模样，走了过去“这里是内宫，你怎么能进来的？”  
“这王宫没有我进不去的地方，就算是李氏王祠，只要我想……”李永钦说出这样一番话。  
黄旭熙皱紧眉“你也是疯了。  
“边伯贤和你讲什么了？”  
“公子爸爸的名讳也是你直言的？”黄旭熙实在忍不住，上去一步，逼着李永钦背靠到宫墙上，自己这样盯过去，“你是不是真的疯了。”  
“你喜欢泰容哥哥吗？”李永钦却又这样问，同时一只手拉了黄旭熙的衣襟揉弄起。  
“你们今天都很古怪……”  
“那你喜欢过马克吗？”李永钦追问道。  
黄旭熙狠狠砸了下李永钦旁边的墙壁，想要甩身离开。李永钦却揪住他的的衣袖，应该是笑，可笑得悲伤，甚至凄厉“我是喜欢马克的，但我没有心……”  
“疯子。”黄旭熙头脑乱成一团，只有这么一句话。  
“恭喜殿下了……”李永钦松开了手，头也不回闪身进一条小路消失不见……


	9. Chapter 9

9  
接后的一个多月，黄旭熙都告病没有来上学，有人去看望，他也不见。王上旧疾又发也没多过问，倒是李泰容跑了两回都吃了闭门羹，今天同样站在屋子外，小官宦过来行礼说他们殿下仍旧不见外客。  
“那……好吧。”李泰容让随从拎了一盒子点心过去，“都是你们殿下喜欢吃的。”这时候门突然从里面打开了，黄旭熙衣冠不整地站在那儿，左手边竟然搂了个同样敞着内衫的小宫人，此刻小宫人见到李泰容，吓了一跳似的赶紧行礼，握着胸口的衣服逃一样跑开，黄旭熙却泰然“哥，你来了。”  
李泰容被眼前的景象弄得一时间不知所措，半天才别过头“什么样子！”转身要走，被黄旭熙忽得抓住手腕往他的屋子里拽。  
“你干什么！”李泰容大声道。  
“我干什么？你不清楚吗？”黄旭熙开始笑，依旧往里面拽他，还是李泰容身旁的随从看不下去，大了胆子过来“殿下，请不要这样，我们殿下……”  
“没你跟我讲话的道理！”黄旭熙瞪着眼睛狠狠盯过去，自己也大力向下一挥，甩了李泰容的手，然后站在那边抱起胳膊“哥，你什么都不知道吗？”  
“你到底怎么了！”李泰容手腕都被抓得留下指痕，可他没在乎，只觉得现在黄旭熙特别奇怪。  
“没，就是突然明白了些东西。所以你也别当是我傻的了，”说着上前步，“回去跟公子爸爸说吧，我应了。”  
一听这话，李泰容好像更加糊涂，不由自主后退步。  
黄旭熙只盯着他，半晌转身回去屋里，关上了房门。

李泰容回到自己宫中，人一直发蒙，之前黄旭熙因为李马克的事情伤心难过，他能理解体会，可今天这出，仿佛大戏一般，实在是令人不明了。难受得揉着太阳穴，刚叫宫人去拿点儿药茶，边伯贤忽然过来，看到那边的药茶，皱眉问“不舒服？”  
“没什么，可能吹了风。”李泰容起身行礼。  
“这些日子王上和几位公子都不舒服，之前又走了王子，还有零零碎碎其他事情，原先还有钟大帮我，现在我也不好意思去烦他，所以之前对你发了脾气，”边伯贤亲自端起药茶，“也是我着急，无端的……”  
“公子爸爸您别这么讲，之前的确是泰容的不对，孩子这么大了不能帮爸爸分忧，反倒还惹您生气……”李泰容双手接了茶碗，直接跪下去。  
边伯贤又叹了口气，让他起身“这件事我也不好开口，毕竟之前允诺了你……”他略一停顿，“王上想要一位王子成亲冲喜，算来算去，宫里只有你年纪合适……”  
李泰容听到这里手一抖，茶碗直接碎在地上，马上躬身“惊了爸爸了……”  
边伯贤摇摇头，过去握了他的手“我也没有办法，唯一能做的是尽量帮你挑个好王夫——黄家名高势微，虽然比你小几岁，但在王室中也不算什么新鲜事，怎么样？你愿意吗？”  
本是心像死灰一样的李泰容，听到边伯贤说出的人选，忽得煞白脸上涌了血色“……我……我……”  
边伯贤见状点了点头“那就这样吧，过几天让尚宫们过来帮忙打点，只是这一次时间太急，只能匆忙成礼，委屈你了。”  
李泰容不再多言，恭恭敬敬站着垂首道“辛苦公子爸爸了。”

晚上，人坐在书桌前，前面铺好纸张，但他只握着毛笔发呆。近身伺候的宫人拿上茶点，都忍不住笑了下“殿下……”  
李泰容这才回神“嗯？”放下笔，又拿起，重新蘸墨，再放下，然后咳嗽声，这么红了脸。  
“边公子说，成礼后，还是住在这边，我们提前把后面的小院收拾出来做个小武场吧，旭熙殿下喜欢舞刀弄枪，总要有个地方。”  
李泰容咳嗽得更厉害，直趴到桌子上，抬起一只手“别……别胡说……”  
“怎么是胡说呢，公子亲言的，殿下您如果觉得可以，我明天就喊人去弄……”  
李泰容还是趴在桌子上，呜噜着“嗯……去……去收拾吧……”

不久，人重新坐好，神情突然变得黯然——记起起今天去看黄旭熙，现在想应该也是知道要和自己成礼，可那个样子怕是心里不愿意……


	10. Chapter 10

10  
几位尚宫带着宦官们在屋内进进出出，黄旭熙也不愿意和他们多讲话，自己一个人出了门，往花园池子去散心。人踱步到流水池，又记起那天李泰容同自己给李马克放莲花盏，心绪一阵烦闷，随手捡起石头往池中打去，可是忽得，也是一块儿石头从他身后丢出，同样砸向池中，但显然是为了玩儿，弹起几个水漂才沉下。  
黄旭熙立马回头，看到金钟仁朝他笑着吐舌头。  
“你怎么敢出内宫？”他边说着边四望有没有被其他人看到，确定没有后，赶紧拉着这位小公子往角亭走，“这是大错，要杖责的。”  
“我又不是水阴相，生育不了，坏不了王宫血脉，”金钟仁懒懒得打个呵欠，“你王上爸爸接我进宫，图个开心而已。”  
黄旭熙望着他，拽了他伸起来的胳膊“那你自己小心吧，抓到了肯定要罚。”  
金钟仁笑道“知道了。”  
“公子……爸爸？”黄旭熙这样叫了声。  
金钟仁连连摆手“我比你长不了几岁，别这样喊我。”  
“我私下叫你哥哥？”  
“私下？我们私下还会常见吗？”金钟仁翻身踩上旁边一处半高的石桌蹲下来，“你是个外姓王子，等满了岁数不就会出宫了？”  
“我要成礼了，娶……娶泰容哥……李泰容……”说完，黄旭熙眼睛望去别处，心中又开始烦扰。  
“边伯贤的王子？”金钟仁笑了声，“恭喜了。”  
“没什么恭喜的，不过就是……不过就是……”黄旭熙说着，狠狠一脚踹了旁边树苗。  
金钟仁跳下桌子，走过去拉了黄旭熙“我进宫前，别人和我讲过，前路愁雾浓重，再怎么样总是要笑的，才能过下去。。”  
黄旭熙没说话，转而上前一步将人结实搂住。金钟仁没躲开，轻轻叹口气，又笑了下“所以还是要恭喜。”

及至成礼之日，王室规矩，从日出种种礼数，忙到晚上方歇。李泰容身上架着厚重的礼服整一日，中间只偷偷吃了点儿蜜饯充饥，已经疲惫不堪，但还是端坐在喜床上。  
房门微响，李泰容紧张地手指掐着手心，他这段时间没有再见黄旭熙，一是礼节不许，二是心中一直对那日事情芥蒂，但哪怕这样，现在的喜欢并紧张也盖过了一切，即便偷偷看一眼已是自己王夫的人，他都忍不住脸上挂了笑意。  
黄旭熙慢慢走到李泰容面前，抬起一只手掂起对方的下巴“待我们有了孩子，我也就没什么用了吧。”  
李泰容愣了半天，完全不明白对方的话语，睁大眼睛瞧过去“你讲什么？”  
“哥你比我伶俐，我都知道，你怎么会傻？”说着人俯身下，吻向了李泰容的嘴唇。  
李泰容怔了片刻，一把推开黄旭熙“你说话说明白！从那天起就是这个样！若你不想和我成礼，大可和王上爸爸，和公子爸爸讲，谁也不能逼你什么！”说话时声音颤抖不已，他其实真的有些怕黄旭熙直言对自己毫无感情，但作为一个王子甚至一个人，他无论如何也做不到过于顺服。  
黄旭熙笑了声“也许哥你真当是我个傻子。”说着用力推着李泰容往床上倒去。  
李泰容自然不肯，喊着挣扎，声音直接惊到外面守房的宫人，有随从小心高声“殿下们，是发生什么了吗！”  
“都给我不要出声！”黄旭熙吼了句，单手掐上李泰容的脖子，眼泪已经淌下来“哥，为什么这样对我，我做错了什么马克又做错了什么，做错了什么！！”  
李泰容原先还在奋力摆脱，听见黄旭熙的话，他一下停止动作，缓缓抬手去抹对方眼角泪珠——黄旭熙也松开钳制他的手，起身拉下床头喜帐……


	11. Chapter 11

11  
二日清晨，李泰容趴在床上，仍陷在昏睡当中，他本就白冷的皮肤被几处深红的牙印显得更加没有血色。黄旭熙坐在床头，脸上也没有成礼后该有的喜悦，平静又无采……一直等到时辰到了，有宫人们进来帮他们洗漱……  
大婚十数天，宫人们都说李泰容和黄旭熙情深，几乎每天都同榻缠绵，但近身的宦官却总觉得说不出的奇怪，黄旭熙每次房事后都会去隔壁小院睡觉，从不说留下和自己殿下一起过夜，但这种私密，打死他也不敢妄议的。

这天稍晚些，黄旭熙从宫里出来，有宦官像是一早恭候，请安后道“殿下，请随我来。”  
黄旭熙瞧他面善，随后认出，哼笑声“公子爸爸还真是喜欢鬼鬼祟祟。”

依旧是之前的侧园，黄旭熙也熟悉，往内里回廊处走，人到了却发现边伯贤正靠着围柱，扶头闭目，也没有上妆，脸色十分憔悴，听到脚步声才缓缓睁眼望过“旭熙来了……”  
黄旭熙从未见过这样弱势可欺的边伯贤，本打算的冷言冷语也讲不出来，只点点头“公子爸爸。”

“嗯……我这些天犯了胃病，母家又出了事情……”边伯贤揉着太阳穴，重新阖目，“说到底还是这些人做事不谨慎，总觉得有我在宫内，在王上身边，就无法无天了起来，也不想想当初那么多兄弟，选我服侍世子，不就是欺负生养我的父亲不是两班子弟吗……”  
黄旭熙一时间站在那边，不知如何，却又听边伯贤喃喃仿佛自语“他们不出息，当初也一样，世子宫内自然也不会对我好，以前的大公子说我唱歌好听，把我当乐奴一样用，我也不敢说什么，唱到嗓子往外淌血，第二天哑了还要被骂娇贵，那时候王上是世子，虽然喜欢我，可一心只想着如何和兄弟们斗，对我也没有太多关怀……我记得当时的世子嫔让人给我煮药汤，开始还稍作修饰说是滋补养身的，后来装也不装，直接拉着我头发往下灌，终于我这个水阴的身体也不能再生育了……”他抬了眼皮望向黄旭熙“从那时候起，我就想着再也不要被人踩在脚下，认人割辱……谁也不能仰仗，世子不行，母家也不行，只有我自己才能救我自己……”  
黄旭熙从未听过边伯贤的身世，这位公子出身普通，但如今这种地位，怎么想以前也不该如此，他心中陡然生出一种怜惜，控制不住本能走过，跪下来，握住边伯贤一只手来回揉着，“公子爸爸，以后也没人敢欺负您了……有……”他差点儿说出有我在，但马上知道不对，无措得停下一切……  
“这是自然的，欺负我的人已经都不在了……”边伯贤说着话，已经抽回手。  
黄旭熙也一惊，站了起来。  
“拿着，我让医生开的药，每天房事前你让泰容吃，他若不肯就说是我给的。”边伯贤递过一个小瓶，语气已经不再是刚才那般，“这药别让外人看到，虽然是帮助他有孕的，但吃多了，对身体没有好处，被王上知道还是麻烦……”  
黄旭熙就觉得现在的边伯贤和前一刻已经判若两人，他之前握着的手明明冰冰凉凉，人畜无害，可是现在同样的冷，但冷得让人害怕。

边伯贤挥挥手“你走吧，我要再留一会儿。”重新看回手中的信函……


End file.
